Jeral
Introduction Jeral is a somewhat widespread nation located far from Wintermoor, over 1000 light years to be exact. Their capital world, Strenton, has a population of nearly 800,000,000, 30% of the nations population, and New Phoric, the nations capital, has over 22,000,000 people within the city and 100,000,000 surrounding it in suburbs. History Initially, the Jeralic empire was founded on Jeral Island, a small island northwest of Alan Nui. While 60% of the land was uninhabitable, the remainder was hugely profitable, with surplus of titanium, iron, and other essential minerals. The Jeralic economy was one of the top economies listed on Wintermoor for about a century, until the first Jeralic-Asinican war broke out in 283. Fighting between the two nations was swift and brutal. in 285, an attempted invasion of the Asinican Republic dealt heavy casualties, and was a total failure. Only a week after the disastrous defeat, the Asinican Republic staged a successful invasion of the Jeralic homeland, quickly capturing Phoric. Major infighting around the city would take place for the next few years, and eventually the Jeralic army pushed the Asinican military from Phorics borders in 287. While attempts were made to retake the city, most were unsuccessful. In 289, the Asinican Republic resorted to carpet bombing the city, and in the process, killed the Jeralic leader, Augusta Reneia. Asinican military governance would take over for the next ten years. The Asinican Republic pulled out of Jeral following the war, placing Valentio Korene in charge of the nation. Valentio, a Jeralic native who worked closely with the Asinican Republic while managing the nation the last ten years, rebuilding Phoric and most other larger cities in the nation. However, economic improvement was slow, and many residents of the newly established Jeralic Republic began to grow uneasy. Protests became common, which eventually became full fledged riots. A coup attempt in 312 eventually shook the nation, and Valentio was shot in the head. His guards were able to take him to a hospital, where he eventually died from his injuries. The rebels quickly captured most of the major government buildings, and eventually, the nation itself. Upfront, the new Jeral showed little concern for the world around it, instead vowing to rebuild it to its once former glory. Following the establishment of Strenton, Jeral entered a golden age, with massive population booms and technological advancements, and by 745 ERB, began a rapid period of growth. Only a year later, the Adha'Shaa were discovered. The Adha'Shaa were a small, weaker reptilian species, supporting a mane of feathers around their necks. Jeral invaded, starting the Jeralic Purge , and quickly overwhelmed Adha'Shaa forces, marching closer to the homeworld, Adhuma. A massive battle erupted between the two nations, but in the end, Jeral conquered the Adha'Shaa. The news slowly made its way to the Wintermoor nations by way of a black market trading vessel. The Adha'Shaa were given partial citizenship, doing particularly the tedious and dangerous work for Jeral. Major discrimination against the Adha'Shaa would continue up until the 850's. Present Historically, Jeralic relations with regional species has been described as treacherous. However, recent movements among Jeralic citizens as well as subjugates of Jeral hjave prompted major reform into how non-Jeralic peoples are treated. Adha'Shaa citizens of Jeral are still widely abused by the Jeralic populace, but recent laws have shown promise towards full citizenship in the near future for the Adha'Shaa. Land Claims Diplomatic Relations Historically Jeral has had a major distrust of the Asinican Republic, mostly due to the Asinican victories over Jeral in both Jeralic-Asinican wars. Tensions between other nations exist as well, only because of the harsh leadership the Jeralic government. Following their complete abandonment of the Kelvoros Cluster, Jeral has conquered the Adha'Shaa Empire and is in the process of fighting the Hejekka. Category:Index Category:Nation Category:Jeral